¿Te amo o no te amo?
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: Hikari conoce a Jampier, un extraño personaje que le ayudará a entender sus sentimientos. Advertencia:INCESTO Fic escrito por Arshavin y Hikari-Hayabusa.
1. Ese bicho

Los débiles y finos rayos del sol matutino se colaban apenas por las cortinas de la habitación, eran las ocho de la mañana. Una chica se movió ligeramente bajo las sábanas y abrió con lentitud los ojos para después soltar un pequeño bostezo. Lentamente se puso de pie dispuesta a dirigirse a la ducha, al salir se topó cara a cara con Taichi, enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo.

—Hikari, ¿dónde dejaste la tostadora? —preguntó la voz de mi hermano, y de repente el teléfono sonó— Deja, ya lo cojo yo... Taichi se retiró de allí, yendo a responder la llamada. Hikari Yagami miraba cómo su hermano iba a por el teléfono.

—Hola, Sora —Saludó alegre su hermano. Giró los ojos y sonrió para después retirarse de nuevo a su habitación.

—Hola, Hikari —saludó, para su sorpresa, un cerdo de peluche que tenía pinta estar vestido de detective (con unas gafas de sol y un sombrero, con su gabardina). Hikari le metió una patada al peluche en todos los morros, y el peluche protestaba por su acción. Hikari salió fastidiada de su habitación. El sueño la estaba matando.

—... tengo hambre... —Murmuró para si, caminando hacia la cocina. Taichi seguía hablando por teléfono. Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró la misma desagradable sorpresa.

—Hola —saludó el mismo peluche de antes, de nuevo, en el frigorífico congelándose como un verdadero cerdo.

— ¡¿De nuevo tu? ¡¿Qué eres? —Exclamó alterada ante aquel extraño ente.

—Más respeto, niña. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, serás desagradecida.

—¿Ayudarme a que me encierren en un manicomio? No gracias, no necesito esa ayuda. —Le gritó.

Taichi se asomó, con una ceja enarcada. —¿Por qué gritas?

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos y se giró hacia su hermano con una expresión nerviosa.

—Etto... me golpeé con la puerta de la nevera je, je —Respondió nerviosa.

—Eh... ya veo... —asintió con cara de circunstancia. Luego vio que el cerdo de peluche vestido de detective estaba metido en la nevera— ¿Qué hace ese peluche ahí dentro?

—¡Ah! Etto... no sé... —sonrió nerviosa. —¿Por qué no se lo regalas a Sora? Tendré que meterlo al horno si no...

—¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo que me meterías en un horno? ¡Si soy puro algodón! —protestó el peluche de cerdo.

—No creo que Sora quiera algo así. —Señaló al peluche —Guardalo mejor con los otros peluches o... mejor ponlo a tender por que debe estar empapado.— Al parecer Taichi ignoró lo dicho por el peluche, ¿o es que ni siquiera lo escuchó?  
Hikari miró a Taichi un tanto molesta. Tomó al peluche, furiosa, y una bolsa de basura.

—Ahora si estaré tranquila... —dijo metiendo al cerdo de peluche en la bolsa y cerrándola con un nudo casi perfecto. —¡Taichi, sacaré la basura! —avisó abriendo la puerta.

—Está bien, pero procura no entretenerte. El desayuno está casi listo —anunció su hermano.

—¡Ok! —Hikari salió y, para su buena suerte, el camión pasaba en esos instantes.—Disfruta el viaje.—Dijo alegre mirando como la bolsa que contenía al peluche caía dentro del comprimidor.

—¡Idiota! ¿Es que acaso no te extrañas del por qué te puedo hablar? —preguntó eufórico, desde el interior de la bolsa.

—Aún puedo oír su estúpida voz... —Hikari meditó unos instantes... —... ¿voz? Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a regresar al departamento, seguramente eran el sueño y el hambre los que le estaban haciendo alguna jugarreta.

Hikari siguió caminando pero se tuvo que detener en el recibidor. —Bonjour.  
La chica lanzó un grito, aterrada. —Tú... ¡acabas de caer en el triturador!

—De verdad... ¿Es que no te has asustado por el simple hecho de que puedo hablar? —preguntó, tranquilo.

—No mucho, en realidad. Pero lo que sí es que te me haces muy desagradable.—Sentenció. —Vete y déjame. —Se trató de calmar.

—Vamos a ver, niña. Me han elegido del país de los peluches para que te ayude a superar un problema que tienes. Así que hasta que no cumpla mi cometido, no voy a perder ni el habla ni la capacidad de moverme —explicó con sosiego. Hikari lo miró extrañada.

—Aquí el único problema que veo eres tú, además... no recuerdo haber comprado un peluche tan feo como lo eres tu...

—Te gusta tu hermano —cortó rápidamente. Hikari quedó completamente helada ante esa afirmación.

—¿C-cómo dices?—le miró nerviosa. En ese mismo instante, Taichi apareció de nuevo.

—Kari, ¿otra vez estás gritando?

—Lo siento, hoy estoy muy estresada... —se disculpó bajando la mirada. Taichi desvió su vista hacia el mismo peluche de hacía un rato que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué hace ahora en el suelo?

Hikari suspiró mirando también al peluche. —Se acaba de caer.—Se inclinó a recogerlo. —Bueno hermano, voy a dejarlo en el cesto de la ropa.—comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

—Eh... vale... Pero ven a desayunar. —Se retiró hacia la cocina de nuevo.

Hikari caminó hacia el jardín para dejarlo en el cesto, pero antes de que se fuera, le advirtió amenazante.

Si realmente hablas y no soy yo la que esta loca... ¡Me vas a meter en problemas! —habló tratando de no subir la voz. —Más te vale quedarte aquí si no quieres acabar sin relleno.

Hikari dejó al peluche de cerdo detective en el cesto y se dirigió a la cocina.

El mismo peluche dudó en si hablar por momentos, pero decidió hacerle caso. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde. Mientras tanto, en la cocina...

—¿Qué has hecho para desayunar, Tai? —preguntó sentándose.

—Pues vamos a comer un desayuno norteamericano: lonchas de cerdo a la plancha con huevo frito.

—¡Caníbal bastardo! ¡¿Pretendes hacerme vomitar? —apareció el peluche por la ventana, golpeando a Tai en la cara y haciéndolo caer al suelo, junto a la sartén y todo lo demás.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede? —Gritó Hikari, acercándose rápidamente a Tai. —Hermano, ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupada. Taichi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, bastante molesto por el impacto.

—¡¿Quién ha sido el anormal que ha tirado...? ¿Eh? —tomó a Jampier— ¿Otra vez éste peluche?

—¡Él ha sido el culpable de todo hasta ahora, lo juro! ¡Deshazte de él! —Gritó.

Taichi lo miró con una cara seria, y el peluche no hacia más que sudar frente a la decisión que podía tomar. Finalmente, le dio una pequeña colleja en la nuca a Kari, y ésta se quedó perpleja.

—Kari, creo que ya eres mayorcita como para pensar que los peluches vienen volando. Voy a salir a ver quién ha sido el gracioso que se dedica a coger las cosas del jardín para tirárnoslas. —Cogió la puerta y se marchó. Hikari miró enfurecida al peluche de cerdo.

—¡Me tienes harta! —La mirada de Hikari dejaba ver un odio extremo. —¡Por tu culpa mi hermano pensará que estoy loca! —Hikari tomó al cerdo y se dirigió a su habitación. La castaña tomó unas tijeras del cajón de su escritorio. —¿Tus últimas palabras? —preguntó con una cara indescriptible de maldad.

—Alto, recuerda que vengo a ayudarte con la relación de tu hermano —argumentó el peluche. Hikari lo seguía mirando con malicia.

—¿Ayudarme? Lo único que estás haciendo es perjudicarme. —Frunció el ceño. —Además, ¿qué sabes tú de ese tema?—suspiró, con la mirada cansina.

—Eh... primero baja eso... —reclamó el peluche, refiriéndose a las tijeras.

Hikari dudó un segundo, pero la curiosidad de saber qué le diría aquel peluche de cerdo detective la venció. —Bien, pero si es una tontería o una broma te juro que no dudaré en sacarte todo el relleno. —Sonrió.—Ahora, habla...

Para empezar, el cerdo de peluche se puso en pie para sacudirse de forma muy prepotente, algo que a Hikari le molestó. Luego se puso a observar el entorno: la habitación de Hikari. -Bonitos pósters de Jun Matsumoto... -insinuó mientras se arrascaba la barbilla. Hikari sacó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es el hombre más hermoso de todo Japón. ¿No lo crees? —Su cara se tornó a una soñadora en cuestión de segundos aunque no tardó en reaccionar de nuevo. —¡Oye! Es cierto, los los posters más hermosos que jamás has visto en tu inmunda vida, pero ve de una vez al tema.

—Necesito un té calentito para relajarme. Son muchas las emociones sufridas hoy. ¿Por favor?

—¿Crees que soy tu mucama? —Dijo sarcástica. —Además no sé hacer té —Se excusó

encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues me conformaré con un bizcocho con nata y un café.

—Te recuerdo quién es la que tiene en sus manos las tijeras. —rodó los ojos abriendo y cerrando el objeto.

—Y yo quien tiene el misterio. Además, así lo único que conseguirás es retrasar tu destino.

Hikari dudó, pero terminó cediendo a las exigencias del cerdo. Una vez que le llevó al cerdo el bizcocho y el café (al cual no le puso nata con intención), se sentó frente a él. —Ahora, habla.

—No pusiste nata... Pero igual está aceptable —comenzó a tragarlo, mientras lo saboreaba. Hikari se moría de rabia frente la situación, hasta que terminó— Bueno, no está mal para una niña mimada como tú. Te felicito. La castaña hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar de rabia.

—1, 2, 3, 4, 5... —murmuró para sí misma, tratando de relajarse. —Ya hice lo que me pediste... dime de una vez lo que quiero saber, por favor.

El peluche miró a sus lados, pero parecía que no encontraba lo que buscaba. Luego miró a Hikari. —¿Dónde hay una servilleta? ¿Pretendes que te hable con la boca llena de nata?

—¡¿Cómo que nata? ¡Si no le puse! —Estalló. —Estás llegando al límite de mi paciencia, no querrás saber lo que sucederá contigo si no comienzas a hablar ¡Ya!

—Una servilleta, por favor. Mi imagen de caballero no puede ser manchada de ésta manera.

—¿Caballero? ¿De dónde?—Hikari le miró de arriba a abajo. —No te daré una servilleta, tendrás que hablar así.

—Bueno, bueno. Tampoco es para tanto. —Se levantó y se limpió la boca en las sabanas de la cama.

—¡Oye! ¡Estás ensuciando mis sábanas! —gritó encolerizada. —Habla... —cerró los ojos.

—Bien, muy amable —se dispuso a decir— Bueno, estoy aquí para ayudarte con un grave problema psicológico surgido en tu joven e ingenua conciencia de adolescente.

—¿Acaso eres psicólogo? Por que detesto la psicología, no la entiendo... —le miró fastidiada.

—Ve al tema y ya.

—Me obligan a hablar así. Soy un prestigioso y noble francés, así que mi toque educado nunca está de más.

—Si, cómo no. Si en vez de un peluche de cerdo hubiesen enviado a algún francés guapo, como Emmanuel Moire, te prestaría toda la atención del mundo, tienes suerte de que te esté hablando en estos momentos.

—... ése idiota... Nunca me cayó bien... Bueno, prosigamos. Me han mandado del país de los peluches, cuyo lugar está sólo y exclusivamente reservado la visibilidad para niños con problemas psicológicos. A partir de ahora, seré tu guía y el que te ayude a encontrar el buen camino.

—¿Y ahora qué eres? ¿Un cura?—Frunció el ceño. —Sólo dime lo que me ibas a decir en un principio.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó este también harto— Me han mandado para ayudarte a que superes ese "falso amor" que estás sintiendo por tu hermano mayor. ¿Lo captas?

—Ningún amor es falso... —Bajó la cabeza.

—Ya, eso dicen todos. Casos de adolescentes que se enamoran con amores de ese tipo hay miles, como el alumno que se enamora de su profesor, de un mayor de edad...

—Eso es diferente. No me juzgues por ello, suficientemente doloroso ya es...

El peluche miró a Hikari un tanto serio (algo muy raro...) y se acercó a ella para posar su pequeña pezuña en su hombro. —Aunque no hayamos empezado con buen pie, he venido aquí para ayudarte, y realmente me importa hacer lo mejor para ti. Haré lo que pueda para que sigas adelante —apuntó el peluche.

Hikari le dedicó una débil sonrisa. —Perdona por querer destrozarte con las tijeras, pero... ¡Me alteraste! —rió. —¿Amigos?

—... bueno. Pero eso no quita que sigues siendo la misma niña mimada de siempre —soltó Jampier.

—¿A quién le dices niña mimada? —le fulminó con la mirada. —Buen y... ¿cómo pretendes ayudarme, bicho?

—Tengo nombre, niña mimada.

—No me importa, yo quiero decirte "bicho" —habló indiferente.— ¿Por qué no enviaron a un peluche de unicornio?—Se lamentó.

—Porque ninguno estaba a la altura de mi —dijo con aires de superioridad y enorgullecido a pesar de estar equivocado. Hikari lo miró con una gota de sudor corriéndole por el lateral del rostro— Y... ¿No me vas a preguntar como me llamo?

—No, te diré bicho, ya te dije. —Sentenció.

—Da igual, te lo diré igual: Mi nombre es Jampier Andre Joseph DeChatrebrian, aunque me

puedes llamar Jamp si gustas. Encantado de conocerte —tiró su sombrero, pretendiendo colarlo en la percha que tenía Hikari, pero cayó directamente al suelo. Jampier saltó hacia el suelo y se dirigió al sombrero, para luego pisotearlo ferozmente— ¡Estúpido sombrero! ¿Te gusta dejarme en ridículo? ¡Pues toma ésta, desgraciado! Hikari lo miró extrañada.

—Me alterarás... —advirtió tratando de contener una risita.— Tu nombre es muy largo, no voy a llamarte así.

—Bah, llámame Jampier a secas. No hace falta nombrar lo demás —volvió a subir a la cama— Como habrás notado, soy un detective francés muy famoso de la INTERPOL...

—¡No me digas! —fingió sorpresa. —Mi tia es la reina de Inglaterra. —sonrió en señal de

sarcasmo.

—La ignorancia forma parte del mundo, así que no te lo reprocho. En ese momento, al fin llegó Taichi de la calle, pegando un portazo con rabia. —Vaya, parece que tu amor no ha tenido suerte en la captura...

—¿Qué sucede, Tai? —preguntó mirándole un poco nerviosa.

—Nada, no encontré al imbécil que tiró el peluche -dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Ya veo... —le siguió con la mirada.— Tai... muero de hambre...

—Espera un momento... se quemaron las lonchas de cerdo por el descuido. —¡Ja! Te lo mereces por esa falta de respeto al mundo puerco —rió Jampier. Hikari miró molesta al peluche

—¿Y si mejor salimos a desayunar?—propuso Hikari a su hermano.

Taichi observó la cocina, resignado. —Ve a vestirte —se volteó a mirarla, y puso una cara de circunstancia- ... ¿otra vez con ese peluche?

—Sólo no le prestes atención... ¿si? —suspiró. —Ahora vuelvo. —Kari comenzó a andar a su habitación.

Tai la miró muy extrañado. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara, y parecía que no se separaba de ese peluche (rarísimo, porque no era un peluche que llevara una chica siempre consigo). «Estará en esa edad...» , pensó para sí mismo.


	2. Un gran amigo

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana. Hacía un tiempo más que aceptable y las calles estaban algo vacías (comparada con la cantidad de gente que hay normalmente). Los hermanos Yagami paseaban hacia la cafetería para tomarse allí el desayuno. A Taichi le empezaba a desesperar que su hermana tuviera colgando a Jampier en el hombro, y las escasas personas que pasaban por allí los miraba con evidencia.

-Hikari ¿Por qué trajiste a ese peluche?-preguntó

-Etto...-Hikari recordó lo que había sucedido

**Flash Back**

-Bueno "cosa fea" tu quédate aquí, bueno...puedes irte si gustas por mi no hay problema-dijo la castaña antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo hambre-dijo Jampier

-Ya te di de comer "cosa fea" -dijo indiferente, mas Jampier se colgó de su hombro. Hikari trató de quitárselo, mas le fue prácticamente inútil

**End Flash Back**

-Faltaría más... pretendía dejarme sin comer. ¡JA! Ironía -bufó Jampier.

Hikari solo lo miró molesta

"Estúpida cosa fea...ya verá cuando mañana lo deje sin comer"-pensó malvadamente

-¿Adónde quieres que vayamos a desayunar? -sacó de sus pensamientos, su hermano.

-¿Eh?-preguntó mirándolo-No lo sé...elige tú Tai-respondió

-Yo creo que no. Porque como te lleve a un sitio donde no te guste...

-Cualquier sitio estaría bien, da igual-volvió a decir

-Bueno, vale. Vamos a la de en frente de la panadería -se dispuso a andar hacia allá, acelerando el paso.

Hikari lo miró extrañada.

-Taichi...¿qué te sucede?-preguntó, alcanzándolo.

-Nada, simplemente tengo hable y entrenamiento a las 11. Siempre me ha gustado llegar a los entrenamientos con antelación.

-Eh... ok-respondió simplemente la chica, siguiéndolo a la entrada del lugar. Ambos se instalaron en una mesa del café. Hikari se sentó en una de las sillas y puso sus cosas personales en una de las que había sueltas.

-Bueno, Kari. ¿Qué quieres que te pida? -preguntó Taichi.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Quiero cualquier panecillo que tenga azúcar glass espolvoreada encima y rellena de queso con crema con zarzamora y... No lo sé... ¿me pedirías un capuccino? -preguntó sonriente.

-Ehm... creo que me vas a tener que apuntar lo del panecillo... -comentó risueño.

Hikari rió.

-Olvidalo, prefiero galletas.

-Lo que tú me digas. En seguida vuelvo -Tai se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir el desayuno de ambos. Jampier se fijó que Kari lo perseguía con la mirada.

-Mira que culito... ¡Ánimo, valiente! Con un poco de suerte, tu madre tuvo una aventura con otro y no resultáis ser los hermanitos felices.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos, molesta le dió un golpe.

-Eres un estúpido-dijo enrabiada.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Quién te da permiso a pegarme?! -protestó Jampier.

-¡Nadie, pero te lo mereces por decir semejante estupidez! -le respondió.

-... ¿De verdad no te gustaría?

Hikari permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-No lo sé, deja de hacer preguntas absurdas –respondió, finalmente.

-Suena descabellado, pero en realidad... Creo que todo esto se puede solucionar aún siendo hermanos.

Hikari dio un suspiro y miró hacia una de las ventanas.

"¿Cómo serían las cosas si lo que dijo la "cosa" fueran así?" -pensó. Mas se sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, eso no cambiaría nada, igual Taichi no se fijaría en ella

-Hikari. ¡HIKARI! -llamó Jampier, que no le hacía ningún caso ella, que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Hikari oyó a lo lejos los gritos de "cosa fea".

-¿Eh?-dijo aún algo "ida".

-Tu hermano te llama... -señalando que Taichi llevaba muchas bandejas encima, y la reclamaba para que la ayudara.

-¡Tai! perdona-dijo yendo rápidamente a ayudarlo.

-¡¿En qué pensabas?! ¡Hoy te veo muy ida! -la espetó, mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa.

Hikari se sorprendió ante como le hablo su hermano

Perdóname, no era mi intención-se disculpó cabizbaja, le había dolido que Taichi le hablara asi. Si estaba demasiado distraída, pero... no para tanto. Hikari dio un suspiro...

-Uy, uy, uy... -musitó Jampier.

Y... si vas a estar tratándome así, mejor me voy -dijo tomando sus cosas (sí, por increíble que parezca, también a Jampier) y saliendo a toda prisa, pero antes de que se fuera, su hermano la cogió de la mano y puso una expresión dando a reflejar que se pasó algo.

-... perdóname por haberte elevado el tono de voz. Hoy no estoy de buen humor que digamos...

-Ok, no hay problema -Hikari aún seguía cabizbaja, solo se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo y a tomar su desayuno.

-Oye, Hikari. Así no vas a arreglar nada. Compórtate con naturalidad con él -le dijo Jampier.

Hikari ignoró el comentario de Jampier. Después levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente

-Así me gusta más -le sonrió su hermano- Bueno, Hika. ¿Qué me cuentas? Casi nunca hablamos de nosotros.

-Eh... mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos -respondió- ¿Y tú? De seguro tu vida es mucho más divertida -dijo sonriendo.

-Pues no me puedo quejar. Pero quiero que me cuentes tú -le hechó una sonrisa pícara y un guiño- ¿Qué? ¿Y esos ligues?

Hikari se sonrojó levemente.

Tengo mala suerte en ello -dijo simplemente- Y... ¿qué tal tú, Tai?

-Pues ahí estoy... Pero no me creo que tú tengas mala suerte en el amor. Con lo guapa y dulce que eres, y además eres muy lista -se dedicó a halagar Tai.

Hikari sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, así que levemente sacudió su cabeza...

-Gracias, pero... eso no sirve de nada -dijo sonriendo- "No sirve de nada si de la persona de la que estás enamorada es tu hermano" –pensó.

-No me lo creo -se paró a dejar su café- Yo he visto por ahí a gente que te sigue... Aparte de Davis, que ya saben hasta en Marte lo que siente por ti.

-¡Ja ja! Pero ninguno de esos chicos me atrae -dijo en un suspiro- Y... ¿Sora?-preguntó pícaramente, pero a la vez un tanto ¿temerosa?

-Pst... Je, je. Estábamos hablando de ti, ¡no cambies de tema!

-No te cambio de tema, dijiste "nunca hablamos de NOSOTROS". Así que... cuenta-animó la castaña.

-Hay que ver... Bueno, si no tengo más remedio... Pues, ya sabes, hay algo. Yo con ella siempre me he identificado, desde que éramos pequeños, y tú lo sabes, porque a Sora creo que tú la recuerdas como si hubiera estado ahí toda la vida, ¿no?

Hikari hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener una sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad -Hikari no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir- Hacen linda pareja.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mí. En fin... a seguir luchando -concluyó el hermano mayor.

Hikari hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener una sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad -Hikari no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir- Hacen linda pareja.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mí. En fin... a seguir luchando -concluyó el hermano mayor.

-Exacto "El amor es un campo de batalla"-dijo mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí, Kari -la toma de las manos, y esta se sonroja- Si tienes algún problema de este tipo, coméntamelo. Puede que hace unos años no me hiciera ninguna gracia que andarás en exceso con TK o con Davis, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya es hora de darme cuenta de que mi pajarita ya tiene que echar a volar. Lo que sea me lo dices, ¿vale? Y no tengas miedo a que te rechacen, porque como el que sea tenga valor de hacerlo, me lo cargo -le guiñó un ojo, dando fin a su discurso.

La menor Yagami asintió aún sonrojada.

-Gracias hermano-Hikari apreciaba las palabras de su hermano, pero era más que obvio que no podía contarle lo que sentía.

Mientras desayunaban, no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a hablar de sus diferentes cosas: Hikari se reía de algunos comentarios que típicamente hacía Tai, también esta le contaba algunas cosas suyas. A Tai le gustaba sentirse ya con su hermana en vez tan como hermana, mas como una amiga. Ya una vez terminaron de desayunar, ambos se levantaron.

-¿Adónde vas ahora? -le preguntó a su hermano.

-A las 11 tengo entrenamiento, iré a dar una vuelta antes -respondió el castaño.

-De acuerdo -Hikari le dedicó una sonrisa- Yo...creo que me voy regresando a la casa. Hoy pasan un especial de Orlando Bloom -dijo feliz.

-¿De ese idiota? -dijeron Jampier y Tai al unísono, aunque Tai no escuchó la pregunta del peluche.

Hikari miró con cara de asesina al peluche y después a Taichi.

-¡No es un idiota! -se quejó- Lo que pasa es que lo envidian... ¡ENVIDIAS! -dijo corrigiendo el "envidian".

Taichi la miró un poco perplejo ante el pequeño fallo de Hikari al decir "envidian", pero ya se reivindicó.

-Bueno, si quieres me quedo contigo en casa hasta que me vaya. En realidad no tengo nada que hacer.

-Como quieras -sonrió. La chica tenía unas enormes ganas de asesinar a Jampier.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería. Taichi se fue por otro lado porque tenía que ir a una tienda a mirar algo y que estaría en casa en menos de cinco minutos. Hikari se dirigió a casa con Jampier, en una travesía de la calle en la que no había nadie.

A Hikari no le gustaba el camino que acababa de tomar. Era solitario, demasiado solitario. Así que comenzó a caminar de prisa...

-Me las vas a pagar por haberle dicho idiota a Orlando -le dijo a Jampier tratando de distraerse aún caminando rápidamente.

-Es la verdad-dijo la "cosa".

De pronto Hikari sintió como alguien la seguía...al darse vuelta...

-... ¿Kari? ¿Qué haces hablándole a un peluche? -preguntó, para su alivio, Daisuke Motomiya, un compañero de clase.

Hikari suspiro aliviada, bueno ni tanto... Daisuke no le caía muy bien.

-Eres tú, Daisuke -dijo sonriendo- Eh... ¿yo? ¿Hablando con este estúpido peluche? ¿Te sientes bien? –dijo, divertida, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-... Te noto rara. ¿Qué haces caminando por aquí? Creía que a las chicas os daba "cosita".

-Eh... me dirigía a mi casa. Taichi se fue a ver no sé que en una tienda, dijo que no tardaba en alcanzarme -explicó- Y... ¿tú qué haces por aquí?

-Pues... bueno, jeje, tú ya me conoces... me aburro muy pronto y me pongo a dar paseos para ver si encuentro algo interesante en la calle. Si quieres, te acompaño a casa.

La castaña dudó un segundo, pero definitivamente prefería que Daisuke la acompañara a seguir sola por ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, gracias Daisuke.

-Eh... Kari, prefiero que me llames Davis. Me recuerdas a mi madre cuando me llamas así... Además, siempre me llamaste Davis.

Hikari rió nerviosa.

-Lo siento, Davis. He estado muy distraída hoy-se disculpó-¿Nos vamos? faltan 15 minutos para mi programa.

-Claro -ambos se dispusieron a caminar. Jampier puso una cara molesta al ver que Davis estaría con ellos, ya que aparte de no caerle bien tampoco, no podría hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Bah, escoria... -musitó Jampier.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Kari? -preguntó extrañado a su amiga.

Hikari golpeó al peluche discretamente...

No. Je, je. No he dicho nada -Davis asintió confundido- "¿Por qué Davis? ¿Por qué no mejor me encontré con Takeru?"-pensó.

-¡Imbécil, me haces daño! ¿Cómo me ha podido escuchar este corto de mente si sólo me puedes escuchar tú? -exclamó Jampier, y Davis comenzó a observar ya incluso con miedo el bolso de Kari.

-Kari... No quiero ser cotilla ni nada parecido, ¿pero el muñeco ese...?

-No, no... -negó nerviosa- ¿Te sientes bien Davis? -volvió a disimular tocando su frente.

-¡Pero qué haces! -apartó levemente el brazo de su frente- Seré algo hiperactivo, pero no estoy loco.

-Te lo juro Davis, no sé de qué me estás hablando -Hikari se hizo a la desentendida- Será mejor darnos prisa -dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Davis sacudió su cabeza levemente tratando de calmarse.

Siguieron andando por aquella calle. A Hikari le seguía dando algo de miedo pasar por allí, mientras que a Davis paseaba tan indiferente con las manos llevadas a la nuca.

-No deberías de temer nada -intentó tranquilizarla.

-Sí, pero... esta calle no me gusta nada, tengo un mal presentimiento -La castaña miraba a su alrededor mientras seguía caminando cerca de Davis.

-Chicas... -musitó. En ese momento, se fijó en una tienda que había cerca de allí, y vio que había algo que le llamó la atención- ¡Vaya, la camiseta de Messi!

Daisuke se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda, dejando a Hikari en medio de la calle.

-Ese Davis... -murmuró dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Mira, Kari! Qué bonita es... -dijo Davis, con una cara iluminada. Se paró a observar su estado económico en su cartera- ... Pero no llego ni aunque me bendigan...

A Hikari le conmovió la ilusión de Davis.

-Eh... si no me equivoco, debo traer algo de dinero -La castaña procedió a buscar en su bolso- Sí, aquí esta. Puedes devolvérmelo después -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo-lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto Davis -La castaña le entregó el dinero.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kari! -la abrazó fuertemente y le robó un beso en la mejilla- Ésta te la devuelvo. ¡Te lo juro!

-No te preocupes -dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo levemente -Ahora ve, que se nos hace tarde.

-¡Sí! Sólo espérame aquí, me la pruebo y salgo para ver qué te parece -dicho esto, se metió en la tienda, dejando a Hikari en la puerta de la tienda.

Hikari dio un suspiro y se sentó en la escarpa.

-Creo que no alcanzaré a ver el especial de Orlando -dijo resignada. Jampier solo volteó los ojos fastidiado.

La castaña oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, al girar su vista...

-... pareces imbécil. Me parece lamentable que le prestes dinero a ese corto de mente, que aparte de no devolverte el dinero en su vida, va a retrasar nuestra llegada a la casa -refunfuñó Jampier.

Hikari lo miró, fastiada.

-Tú has silencio, no te interesa lo que haga o no haga. Además ¿no viste la carita de ilusionado que tenía?

-Los pobres deben de conformarse con la escoria que tienen. Si no, se volverán caprichosos y se acostumbrarán a los lujos que en sus vidas tomarán.

-Me fastidias con tus estúpidos comentarios, cállate ¿quieres? -la chica comenzaba a exasperarse.

-No me callo, porque me han enviado a guiarte, no para que hagas estupideces de solidaridad.

-Me estas hartando...-advirtió-Y a todo esto ¿dónde estará Taichi? -se preguntó.

-Tu novio ya estará en casa. ¿No se te ocurrió? -dijo muy sarcástico.

Hikari estaba a punto de golpearlo, mas se contuvo.

"Tranquila Hikari, tranquila"-pensaba tratando de relajarse- Daisuke se está tardando.

-Ya sabes: como le des lujos a la plebe, ésta no desaprovecha la ocasión.

-¡Cállate! -gritó ya harta- A ti que te importa, a ti no te afecta -le dijo- Estúpida cosa fea…

-¿Cómo una niña tan guapa grita sola en la calle... y sola? -murmuró alguien a sus espaldas.

La menor Yagami volteó de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz un tanto asustada. Rápidamente se puso de pie y trató de entrar a la tienda ignorando tal comentario.

-¿Pero adónde vas? ¿No quieres que nos divirtamos? -musitó el hombre, bloqueando la entrada de la puerta con su presencia.

-Déjeme en paz- Hikari trató de correr en dirección contraria.

-No te vayas. Sólo quiero hablar contigo un rato -dijo provocativo.

-No me interesa hablar con personas que no conozco -dijo ya mas asustada. Hikari intentó gritar a Davis. El hombre le tapó la boca.

-¿Por qué se van a tener que enterar de que estamos pasando este buen rato? Ven para acá, que te voy a dar un beso... -se acercó lentamente, pero con dificultad poco a poco al rostro de Hikari. Jampier no sabía qué hacer, porque tenía totalmente prohibido salir en movimiento delante de personas humanas a las que no debe.

-¡Mira qué tal me queda, Kari! Creo que me queda un poco ancha, pero... ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡SUÉLTALA, DESGRACIADO! -apareció un feliz, pero al instante furioso Davis, con la camiseta de Barcelona puesta, dirigiéndose con ira hacia el sujeto.

El sujeto soltó a Kari y le pegó un duro puñetazo a Davis en los costados y en la cara, dejándolo sangrando. Lo acorraló contra la pared, con un cuchillo amenazando en el cuello.

-¡Davis! -Gritó aterrada la castaña al ver la escena. Acto seguido intentó ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Aparta! Cuando acabe con tu amigo, iré a por ti -la empujó descaradamente, tirándola en el suelo.

-Kari... huye... por favor... -musitó Davis.

La castaña seguía viendo horrorizada la escena, no sabía qué hacer. Algo era seguro, no podía dejar solo a Daisuke, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar por ayuda.

-Hasta nunca, niñato -parecía que el psicópata se disponía a desgarrar el cuello a Davis.

-¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA BOCA, SUBNORMAL! -apareció una figura alta y delgada, conocida por Hikari y Daisuke, y empujó violentamente al sujeto. Davis cayó herido al suelo, mientras Taichi y el sujeto se enfrentaban en la carretera.

Hikari rápidamente se acercó a auxiliar a Davis.

-Davis...-la castaña lo abrazó, frenéticamente.

Taichi y el hombre todavía seguían enfrentados. El sujeto parecía que intentaba darle una puñalada en el estómago a Tai, pero éste las esquivaba por los pelos (parecía que de algo le sirvió los reflejos futbolísticos). Kari, mientras, no sabía si quedarse con Davis o avisar al de la tienda.

-Davis, ahora vengo -La castaña dejó a su amigo y se dirigió a pedir ayuda a la tienda.

Una desesperada Hikari entró y le dijo a chico que se encontraba en la caja lo que sucedía, este rápidamente se dirigió a ayudar a Taichi después de llamar a una patrulla.

Finalmente, Taichi logró dejarle sin nariz tras una fuerte patada en esta. El sujeto huyó al oír a la policía, pero antes dirigió sus últimas palabras.

-Esto no acaba aquí. ¡Te lo juro! ¡Voy a buscarte y te voy a matar! -se dirigió a Kari- Y tú y yo ya nos veremos...

-Vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a mi hermana y van a tener que encarcelarme a mí en vez de a ti -dijo fuertemente, con ira. El sujeto acabó escapando y la patrulla fue tras él.

Hikari abrazó fuertemente a su hermano mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

-Hermano… -fue lo único que pudo murmurar, aún estaba asustada.

-No te preocupes... ya pasó... -le correspondió al abrazo y la besó en la frente.

La chica asintió levemente, definitivamente se había llevado el susto de su vida.

-Davis -murmuró, para después dirigirse a donde el chico, rompiendo delicadamente el abrazo.

-Ese niño se merece un monumento -le confesó tras ir con ella a ver cómo estaba.

-Ya creía que os habíais olvidado de mí... -dijo débilmente Davis, con una sonrisa.

Hikari rió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias por ayudarme –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar al moreno- La playera te queda bien –agregó, sonriendo.

Un policía de la Guardia Nacional se acercó para interrogarles. Tai le explicó lo ocurrido y confesó allí mismo, y tendría que pasarse por comisaría a confesar más después de dejar a su hermana. Tai negó a que llamaran a una ambulancia que fuera a por Davis, puesto que él mismo se quiso hacer cargo de él y curarlo en su propia casa.

El chico de la tienda negó el dinero que ofrecía Taichi por la camiseta, y este le dijo que se pasara otro día por la tienda a dárselo, puesto que la situación no era como para eso. Entre Tai y Kari, llevaron a Davis a casa por los brazos, y lo tumbaron en el sofá de la casa.

-Iré a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios -Hikari se dirigió al baño. Una vez que volvió- Fuiste muy valiente. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco -comentó- Igual a ti Taichi, si no hubieses llegado...

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Eres mi hermana y es mi obligación protegerte -le dijo con una sonrisa a su hermana, y luego se dirigió hacia Davis- Davis, me has dejado impresionado...

-Gracias, Tai. Pero tenía que hacerlo -Kari le acercó una pomada a una herida de la cara y la junto para curarla- ¡AH! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Intento curarte las heridas -dijo con tono obvio- Ahora estate quieto.

Después de que Hikari, con mucha dificultad, terminara de curar a Davis se dirigió a Taichi.

¿Tu estas bien, hermano? –le preguntó.

-Claro. Solo intentaba apuñalarme, y no lo consiguió. Lo más que me ha dejado son marcas de los agarrones -le respondió, con una sonrisa- Bueno, tengo que irme a confesar. Hoy no iré a entrenar y me quedaré con vosotros. De nuevo, gracias Davis.

-No eres pesado... -bromeó Davis entre risas- Vete ya, que quiero ver a ese tipo entre rejas pronto.

-Je, je. Más les vale encontrarlo antes que yo... porque si es al contrario acabará más que entre rejas. ¡En seguida vuelvo! -Taichi se fue por la puerta, dejando solos en el salón a Hikari, Davis y, aunque se hayan olvidado, Jampier.

Hikari no sabía qué hacer, así que...

-¿Quieres ver televisión? -le preguntó a su amigo.

-Como quieras -le respondió, sonriéndola. Hikari dejó a Jampier encima de la mesa y encendió la tele.

Hikari comenzó a fastidiarse, pues no pasaban nada interesante, así que terminó apagándola.

-Eh... y... ¿qué me cuentas Davis? –preguntó, tratando de hacer plática.

-Pues... no sé. Je, je. ¿Que me siento como si me hubieran pasado por encima? -comentó Davis.

Hikari volteó los ojos fastidiada.

-Me refiero, además de eso... -dijo un tanto exasperada, pero sin embargo tratando de sonreír.

-Lo siento, si te ha molestado... No sé tratar con chicas a estas alturas aún... -bajó Davis la cabeza, avergonzado.

-No, no -dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Perdóname tú a mí. Je, je…

En ese instante, Davis se paró a contemplar la casa de la familia Yagami en busca de un tema, hasta que divisó al peluche Jampier sentado en la mesa, con un rostro prácticamente inexpresivo con aquellas gafas de sol y el sombrero.

-¿Y ese peluche? -preguntó, señalándolo.

-Es el peluche más feo que he tenido en toda mi vida –respondió, simplemente.

Davis quedó impresionado al oír eso, y a Jampier se le abrió una empuñadura en la frente.

-Pues al final te lo voy a tener que decir sin cortarme: es feísimo y no te va a ti para nada. ¿Por qué lo llevabas por la calle? -preguntó Davis, y Jampier comenzaba a molestarse más y más.

-Eh... -La chica comenzó a buscar un pretexto- Es que... un niñito de esos de la calle los estaba vendiendo, y pues...me dio pena. Así que se lo compré. Mínimo que venda uno de esos horribles muñecos.

Jampier parecía que iba a explotar.

-Ah, eso lo explica. ¿Te imaginas a alguien abrazando eso? El que sea habrá nacido sin amor y sin amigos. ¡Ja ja ja ja! -rió Davis.

Hikari comenzó a reír.

-Tienes mucha razón -le siguió- Ahora no sé qué haré con él. Mis otros peluches son demasiado lindos como para poner a esa cosa con ellos.

Jampier no podía más.

-Si quieres dámelo y se lo doy a Jun. Seguro que éso le dará el "cariño" que necesita.

La menor Yagami rió de nuevo.

-Claro, llévaselo. Me harías un gran favor -le dijo, sonriendo.

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ, SIMPLES E INSIGNIFICANTES NIÑOS AMARGADOS! -saltó Jampier, que ya no pudo más por contener su ira. Davis, como es natural, se quedó patidifuso y sin poder articular palabra, con Hikari sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

-"Piensa, piensa…" -se decía Hikari mentalmente- "¡Ya sé!" -Hikari soltó un grito y abrazó a Davis- E...esa cosa... ¿habló?-pregunto aún abrazándolo, tratando de fingir.

Davis no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la acción de su amiga, pero no podía pensar en ello con la cosa esa que acababa de hablar. Davis sacudió su cabeza, intentando no darle importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Ka...-Kari, tienes un peluche hablante muy gracioso. Je, je... ¿de-de verdad te lo ha dado un ni-niño de la calle?

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

-S...si ¿Qué tal si es brujería? -La chica trataba de hacerse a la desentendida- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo darás a Jun?

-¡Yo no soy ninguna brujería! ¡Estoy más vivo que vosotros! -espetó Jampier, y Davis ya parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-Ka...Kari... ¿Q-qué es ésto?

-No lo sé ¡Te lo juro!-volvió a decir, fingiendo estar más asustada que Davis- ¡Mejor salimos de aquí!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que salga de aquí en mi estado?! –preguntó Davis exasperado.

-Por favor, PoV, deja de hacerte la desentendida. Este imbécil puede oirme y ver mis movimientos y eso ya me huele mal.

La menor Yagami dio un leve suspiro y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Ya... si te decía que esta cosa podía hablar, pensé que me ibas a tildar de loca, igual que Taichi –explicó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó Davis, con un grito.

-¡¿Me haces el favor de no gritar?! Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza –dijo, ya harta

-¿Que no grite? ¡¿Que no grite?! ¡¿Es que a ti te parece acaso normal que ese peluche HABLE?! -enfatizó Davis, eufórico.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gritó igualmente- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga o que piense?!

-¡Que como mínimo me dieras una explicación en condiciones de lo que está pasando aquí! -devolvió Davis. El ambiente parecía que comenzaba a caldearse entre ellos dos, y Jampier parecía que quedaba al margen, contemplándolos.

-¡¿Explicación?! ¡Ve como reaccionaste! -Hikari alzaba cada vez más la voz- ¡Por eso no te lo dije desde el principio!

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡¿Que me pusiera a aplaudir?! ¡Que te enteres que soy persona y me gustaría saber por qué ese peluche está hablando como si fuera una persona normal y corriente!

-¡Mínimo que no te hubieses puesto a gritar como un idiota, Daisuke!

-Ah, claro... Doña Perfecta no hubiera gritado, sólo hubiera soltado un simple "¡Oh!" ¿no? -bufó Davis. Jampier ya se había incorporado y cogió una butaca, se sentó en ella, y se puso a tomarse un té mientras presenciaba la pelea.

-Mejor lárgate ¿quieres? ¡Solamente me estas terminando de arruinar el día, imbécil! -Soltó la chica.

-Créeme que si pudiera, lo haría -dijo fríamente Davis.

-Bien, bien. Así me gusta. ¡Más intensidad! -metía más leña en el fuego Jampier, que con eso se llevó una mirada de ira de ambos- ¿Qué?

Hikari trató de ignorar a Jampier y volvió su vista a Daisuke.

-¡¿Qué demonios esperas para irte?!

-¡UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS! -gritó Davis. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

La castaña estaba por responder, pero prefirió ir de mala gana a abrir la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¡Kari, soy yo! ¡Abre! -se escuchó la voz de Takeru Takaishi.

-¡Takeru! -Hikari se apresuró a abrir.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó, entrando ya por la puerta.

-Mal... con el estúpido de Daisuke aquí -dijo molesta- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, TK? -preguntó sonriéndole.

-¿Eh? Pues venía a saludarte y a hacer un plan juntos. Pero visto lo visto...

-¡TK! No te preocupes, entra -ofreció Davis de una voz. A Hikari parece que le molestó eso de que Davis diera permisos en su propia casa.

-¿Puedo? -le preguntó a Hikari, intentando tener tacto ante esa atmósfera caldeante.

-Por supuesto... Así no me aburro con el descerebrado de Daisuke –sonrió.

Ambos entraron al salón. TK saludó a Davis, y claramente se sorprendió al ver su estado, así que solo se percató a dale una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó preocupado.

-Eh... bah, no te preocupes. Es una larga historia. Je, je -le sonrió Davis.

-Takeru... ¿Quieres algo de beber algo de beber? -preguntó amablemente la castaña a su amigo.

-Un vaso de agua no me desagradaría -le respondió con una sonrisa. Davis se limitó a evitar mirarla.

-De acuerdo-Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

TK y Davis se quedaron solos en el salón mientras iba. A TK le empezaba a incomodar tanta mala mirada, y puesto que Davis lo notó, intentó sacar tema.

-¿Cómo te va en el equipo de baloncesto? -preguntó al rubio.

-Pues bien. Vamos sextos, pero aún queda mucha liga y creo que podemos hacer algo más -forzó una sonrisa.

-Guay... -asintió Davis, dándole un OK con la mano.

-¿Y tú con el Odaiba? ¿Cómo vais?

-He logrado ascender al equipo cadete, pero aún no me dan oportunidades para jugar de titular. Je, je.

-No te preocupes. Sé que pronto estarás jugando junto a Tai -TK le guiñó con un ojo.

-Eso espero -rió Davis. Parecía que esa conversación le había servido para aliviar su enojo, pero ya poco a poco volvía a recuperarlo porque la castaña se aproximó con un vaso de agua.

-Aquí tienes, Takeru -la chica le entregó el vaso, igual ella se sentía incómoda- Eh...yo ahora vuelvo -dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Vale, te esperamos -asintió Takeru, con una sonrisa. Davis ni se molestó en mirarla, y puesto que TK era de los que sabían más que nadie lo que Davis sentía por esta, no pudo evitar preguntarle- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¿Eh? Pues NO HA PASADO NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL... -enfatizó Davis, para que Kari lo oyera.

La paciencia de la chica llegó al límite

-¡Ya déjate de estupideces! ¡Déjame en paz! -gritó sin importarle que Takeru estuviera en el lugar. Daisuke la tenía harta.

TK primero miró a Davis, que parecía no tener ganas ni de mirarla, y luego dirigió su vista a Kari, que parecía estar a punto incluso de llorar.

-Bien, hasta aquí ya ha llegado mi paciencia. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre vosotros? -preguntó muy serio TK, levantado de su sitio y mirando a ambos a intervalos.

-Nada, solamente que... el pobre de Daisuke no sabe comprender los actos de los demás -dijo simplemente Kari.

-Hay que ser hipócrita... -musitó Davis, para sí mismo.

-¡Eres un inútil! -gritó la chica ya más alterada.

-¡Hikari, cálmate! -espetó, semigritando, muy serio TK- Y tú, Davis, no hace falta llamarla así.

-Ten cuidado, TK. No vaya a enfadarse también contigo...

Hikari ya estaba harta, así que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación, antes de alterarse más.

-"Todo por un estúpido peluche" -pensó para sí, dejándose caer en la cama-¡Jampier! -dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Qué -preguntó con desgano. La castaña se tranquilizó al verlo, pero no supo como se las ingenió para llegar al cuarto.

-¡Solo llegaste a causar problemas!

-¡JA! No intentes echarme el muerto ahora, guapa -replicó el peluche.

-Tú iniciaste todo... si no hubieses hablado... ¡Eres un estorbo y una basura! -dijo a punto de golpearlo.

-Si no hubiereis empezado a rajarme por dentro, no habría pasado nada. Pero yo tengo dignidad, y tú y ese imbécil me estabais insultando. Menos mal que ahora me he compensado con una pelea entre vosotros...

-Eres un asco -dijo indiferente- ¡Ya no te soporto, ni siquiera necesito tu ayuda, solamente llegaste a arruinar mi vida! -la chica estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Escúchame, Hikari -dijo Jampier, poniéndose serio- Ese chico pudo oírme y verme mover. Sólo los seres de mi mundo son capaces de verme mover u otros seres humanos que... -Jampier se paró a pensar, sin acabar la frase, intentando reflexionar de lo que iba a decir.

-Seres humanos que qué... ¡Habla!-exigió, mirándolo. Jampier levantó la cabeza, con un rostro que estaba presto del pánico.

-El chico... -rápidamente, giró a su vista hacia Hikari- PoV, tenemos que volver rápidamente al salón.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-preguntó ya confundida la castaña, mas al ver la cara de Jampier decidió hacerle caso- Está bien, vamos –dijo, tomándolo y abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-No me fio nada de ese imbécil. Le veo capaz de contarle todo al rubito del sombrero -confesó Jampier, mientras iban para allá a toda prisa.

-No creo que Daisuke sea capaz de decirle algo a Takeru, y aunque le dijera estoy segura de que lo creería un loco -Hikari y Jampier por fin llegaron al salón.

-Si le dice algo, créeme que aunque le crea un loco, ocurrirán cosas terribles -dijo entrecortadamente Jampier, sudando de pánico, antes de abrir la puerta del salón. Una vez que entraron, notaron a ambos chicos hablando.

-¿Qué te sucederá si lo cuenta? -susurró a Jampier, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién ha dicho que me pase algo a mí? -preguntó misterioso.

-Tú mismo con la cara de pánico que traías -volvió a susurrar.

-A mi no me va a pasar nada. Témete, quizás, que el afectado está en esta sala y no soy yo -añadió Jampier, quedándose inmóvil de nuevo.

-Has tardado mucho, Kari -apuntó TK.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó, pues lo dicho por Jampier la dejo intrigada- Y... ¿qué hacían? –preguntó, sentándose al lado de Takeru.

-Hablábamos de nuestros hermanos. Ya estamos al tanto para tenerlos los más lejos posibles el uno del otro, ¿verdad, Davis?

-Sí -respondió algo frío, debido a la presencia de Kari- Una distancia más que necesaria... -se detuvo a observarla, no con muy buena cara, y ésta se percataba a evitar mirarle.

-Sí... los hermanos -dijo en un suspiro- "Estúpido Jampier, me hace venir solo para soportar la estúpida mirada de Daisuke" –pensó.

-Chicos... me incomoda verlos en este plan. ¿No me vais a contar lo que ha pasado? -preguntó TK.

-Nada importante -respondió Hikari- Estupideces, nada más...

-Yo no diría lo mismo -repuso TK- Empezando que Davis parece que le ha pasado un camión por encima -Davis se limitó a no contestar.

-Eh... sí -La chica ya no sabía si seguir contestando sin contestar en realidad o inventar algo.

-Chicos, me cuesta creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ahora me intentéis ocultar esto –confesó TK.

Hikari colocó a Jampier encima de la mesa.

-De acuerdo, la razón por la que Davis esta así es porque... -Hikari bajó la mirada- él me protegió de un sujeto…

-¿Cómo? -preguntó TK perplejo, dirigió su vista a Davis, que miraba haciéndose el despistado el suelo y luego a Hikari- ¿Pero qué?...

-Sí, lo que escuchaste. De hecho, Tai fue a declarar o que se yo. Por cierto... ¿dónde estará? -se preguntó.

-Debe de estar al llegar. Y espero que sea así, porque estoy deseando largarme de aquí -soltó Daisuke.

-Davis, aparte de decirte que fue muy valiente por tu parte y de que te admiro por ello... –empezó a decir TK.

-Gracias, TK. Pero cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo...

-No lo creo. El otro día leí que el 80 por ciento de las personas que son testigos de un abuso a mujeres, ignoran lo que está pasando para evitar enfrentamientos con...

-¡Venga, TK! No me vengas ahora con tonterías de revistas. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, y sólo porque es una... -Davis miró a Kari, pero esta vez con una mueca de pesar en vez de odio- ... amiga...

Kari bajó la mirada. El oír a Davis decirle amiga sí le dolió, no podía seguir peleada con él, después de todo, tenía mucho que agradecerle.

-Davis... -La menor Yagami se puso de pie y lo abrazó-... Perdóname…

Davis no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate, y a TK se le escapó una pequeña risa al verle así.

-Eh... no... Perdóname tú por gritar... No debí hacerlo -le respondió algo entrecortado.

Kari se separó de él y le sonrió.

-¿Amigos? -preguntó mirándolo aun con una sonrisa.

-Mmm... Si me das un beso -bromeó, sacándole la lengua.

La castaña comenzó a reír, al igual que Takeru.

-Y... ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Hikari.

-Bueno, después de esta escena tan emotiva... -comentó Takeru, dando a reflejar una especie de burla por medio poético- ¿Por qué os enfadásteis? Porque no me creo, sinceramente, que sea porque tú le hayas defendido a ella.

Jampier comenzó a sudar, Kari también empezó a sentir miedo de que a Davis se le ocurriera soltar lo que pasó, y este se mostró serio.

-Bueno... es que... -comenzó a decir Hikari.

-Es que después de traerme, Kari se ofreció para curarme las heridas. Como me hacía mucho daño, no podía evitar gritar y ya sabes cómo son las chicas: un grito para ellas 

es una tortura... Entonces -miró a Jampier, y luego a Kari- ella se enojó y le contesté mal. Hay creo que comenzó todo...

Hikari dio un suspiro de alivio, al igual que Jampier.

-Si... no debí enojarme por una tontería -Hikari le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Davis.

-Eh... ¿sólo eso? -preguntó TK.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que te contara la Biblia en prosa?

-No, es que... me parece que no es necesario gritar tanto por eso. Y no le veo un motivo para pelear...

-Lo que sucede es que he estado muy alterada, por eso me enojé ¿Tú que creías, TK?

TK no sabía que responder, así que decidió dejar el tema antes que empeorar de nuevo la situación. En ese momento, se escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -se escuchó la voz del mayor Yagami.

-Ya era hora -respondió la castaña- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Ya sabes cómo son esta gente de la pasma. Te encierran a preguntas, sin importarles que tienes que ir al baño... ¡Ah, hola TK! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-¡Hola, Tai! Pues vine a ver si quedaba con tu hermana para esta tarde.

-Así que para quedar... -dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mirando a Hikari- Bueno, podéis hacer lo que queráis. Eso sí, lo de siempre TK...

-... "Que te la cuide pase lo que pase"... Me sé el discurso de memoria -respondió sonriendo, y Tai rió.

Hikari sonrió sonrojada.

-Eh... ¿no tienen hambre? -preguntó la castaña- Podríamos ordenar algo.

-¡Pero si hemos desayunado hace nada! –exclamó Taichi.  
-Vaya… es verdad. Han pasado tantas cosas. Je, je…

-Bueeeno, puesto que el people se ha olvidado de mi, va siendo hora de irme a casa... -enfatizó Davis.

-¡Ah, sí! Casi me olvido de ti -se acercó a él- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor. Tienes suerte de tener una hermana así -declaró Davis, intentando mostrar desdén.

-Exageras Davis -Hikari sonrió de nuevo- Tai, creo que será mejor que lleves a Davis a su casa, lleva horas soportándome.

-En eso si le doy la razón -añadió Davis.

-¿Pero no decías que te había tratado bien? Venga vale, te llevo ya...

-No, Tai. Ya lo llevo yo. De todas maneras, ya es hora de que me vaya -se ofreció TK.

Taichi asintió. Después de despedirse Takeru y Davis se marcharon.

-Eh... yo me voy a dormir un rato -comentó la castaña dirigiéndose a su habitación no sin antes tomar a Jampier, el cual había quedado prácticamente abandonado en la mesa. Pero antes de que Kari se fuera con Jampier, TK la observó y vio al peluche. Se quedó estupefacto y no pudo evitar ir hacia donde estaba Hikari.

-Kari, déjame ese peluche -solicitó, con una mezcla de intriga y pánico.

-¿Uh? -Dijo confundida- ¿Qué sucede, TK? –preguntó, ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Ese peluche... dámelo -en un acto casi involuntario, llegó a quitarle el peluche de las manos para observarlo- Juraría que...

-¿Que qué, TK? -Kari comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa- "Ese estúpido muñeco a lo mejor se movió y TK lo notó" –pensó.

-No... no importa -se lo devolvió- Perdóname. No he sido muy formal...

-No te preocupes- Kari tomó de nuevo al peluche- Seguro que te llamó la atención lo feo que es, ¿no? -dijo riendo levemente.

Takeru no la respondió y siguió fijando su mirada en el peluche mientras que volvía. Davis y Tai observaban la escena algo atónito.

-Bueno, ya te llamaré luego. No vayas a quedar, ¿eh? -recordó TK.

-De acuerdo -Hikari sonrió- Cuídense mucho -se despidió, aun confundida por la actitud de Takeru.

Davis y TK ya salieron por la puerta, con el rubio sosteniendo al otro. Davis le enseñó la camiseta que Kari le había comprado.

-¡Mira lo que Kari me ha comprado! La camiseta del Barça, con su Messi atrás –enseñó, orgulloso.

-Pff... ¿Te crees que me hace mucha ilusión que me enseñes una camiseta del "Farselona"? -bufó bromista TK.

-Bah... tú con el "Raúl Mandril" hasta la muerte, ¿no? Que sepas que este año van a cambiar muchas cosas -por el camino, comenzaron a discutir de fútbol durante el trayecto, olvidando todo lo ocurrido antes. Taichi cerró la puerta.

-Si que se llevan bien estos dos, ¿no? -preguntó impresionado Taichi.

-¡Ja ja! Sí -respondió- Bueno... me voy a mi habitación -dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

-Vale, pero no tardes, que tengo ganas de reírme de "payasete" Bloom -recordó, con sorna a su hermana.

-¡Oye! No tienes derecho a llamarlo así, solo porque lo envidies -respondió a la broma, riendo.

-Bueno, hoy no iré evidentemente al entrenamiento, así que me quedaré contigo. Voy al servicio -Dijo Taichi, dirigiéndose al baño.

-Ok -Hikari se dirigió a su habitación y aventó el peluche a la cama- Tú... me vas a responder dos cosas -la castaña miro seriamente al peluche- Primero: ¿Por qué Daisuke puede oírte? Y segundo: ¿Por qué Tk te miraba raro?

-Oye, oye. Sin exigencias, guapa. Antes quiero un té -dijo secamente.

-¡Que té ni que nada! ¡Responde!-dijo exasperada ante la arrogancia de la "cosa rara".

-Naniná... -emitió Jampier, con rostro chantagista.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea, habla!

-Está bien -se rindió- Ese idiota... ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Davis-respondió, mirándolo atentamente.

-Bien, pues Darkis tiene que ser un idiota más que ha recibido atenciones de uno más de la compañía en la que trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué habrá sido?

-Ni idea, pero como no sea eso, sólo se me ocurre que sea extraterrestre.

-Ahá...y ¿Qué hay de Takeru?

-Ah, sí. Ese chico... -comenzó a haber momentos de tensión, y Jampier pensativo y sudoroso.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó más seria.

-Ni idea.

-Aham... eres un estorbo -fué lo único que dijo- Ahora, si me permites, tengo que ver la repetición del especial de Orlando Bloom -Hikari se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-Aunque... juraría que lo vi en algun lugar -añadió antes de marcharse.

La menor Yagami se acomodó en el sillón y encendió el televisor.

-Que día más loco-murmuró para sí misma antes de centrar su atención a la televisión

-Ya te digo... y solo son las 11:30 de la mañana -afirmó su hermano, que venía del baño. A Hikari le volvió aquella sensación y sintió de nuevo como sus mejillas se enrojecían. ¿Era aquello verdaderamente amor? ¿O, como dijo Jampier, un simple capricho?

_Continuará..._


	3. Jampier se desquita

El atardecer cayó. En el hogar Yagami solamente se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión. Jampier estaba en un mueble junto al televisor, observando a ambos hermanos.

—Oye, Kari —Llamaba a su hermana, el mayor.

—Dime... —la chica apartó la vista del televisor y lo miró.

—¿Vas a hacer algo esta mañana aparte de pasártela viendo a ese "guapetón"? —preguntó con ironía, señalando a la televisión.

—Eh...no, nada. ¿Por?

—Perfecto. Era para que fregaras el baño tú, que me he acordado que quedé con Matt para ayudarle a escoger el modelo de moto que se pedirá por su cumpleaños. ¡Ah! Y también pásale la escoba a la cocina, que no veas la que ha liado Miko con el cubo de basura.

Hikari lo miró molesta.

—¿Crees que soy la mucama? —dijo, enfadada— Ni sueñes con que lo haré, Taichi.

La castaña devolvió su vista al televisor.

—¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando esos modales? —preguntó Tai.

—Desde que tú me dices que arregle la casa para que tranquilamente te vayas a divertir con Matt —Respondió, indiferente.

—¿Divertir? ¡Oye, que es ayudarle a elegir el estilo de moto!

—Te echaré la culpa —de nuevo, volvió a mirarlo— Yo saldré a dar un paseo.

—¿Tan segura estás? Yo no volveré hasta por la noche, seguramente.

—Entonces veré que hacer para entretenerme ahí afuera. Hay buenas películas en el cine.

—¿... y dejarás que mamá vea este desorden con la casa vacía?

—Si, le diré que a ti te tocaba la limpieza y por eso salí confiada.

—Vamos, Kari. Hazme el favor, ¿sí? —le pidió, cogiéndola del hombro.

—No. Yo siempre hago la limpieza.

—¿Dónde está esa Kari que tanto me quería y me hacía favores? —la suelta y se deja caer en el sofá, molesto.

—Es que... ¡agh! Está bien, ve con Matt. Yo me encargo -la menor Yagami se resignó a pasar el resto del día arreglando todo el desastre que era la casa en ese momento.

—¡Te quiero, Kari! —la abraza y la besa en la mejilla— Por ti, me voy a tragar el programa de este tío contigo —la sonríe.

La castaña se sonrojó notablemente y volteó ligeramente la cabeza.  
—De acuerdo, Tai

Tai notó que su hermana se puso nerviosa y, además, estaba muy sonrojada.  
—¿Te ocurre algo?

—¡No! Nada —dijo aún más nerviosa— Je, je. Iré por un poco de agua —la chica se puso de pie.

—No, espera —la sujeta de la mano— Me estoy temiendo algo peor... una de esas recaídas que tienes. Mejor túmbate en el sofá y te traigo yo el vaso de agua.

—No, no es nada hermano, no te preocupes-un nuevo sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.-Solo tengo un poco de sed.

—Por favor, me moriría si volviera a ocurrir... —a Tai se le comenzó a llenar de lágrimas los ojos al recordar lo que ocurrió hace diez años, al tener la culpa de casi acabar con la vida de su hermana.

Hikari lo miró con ternura.  
—Tranquilo, Tai —tomó la mano de su hermano— En serio, no es nada.

Tai se incorpora y se relaja un poco, tomando aire.  
—Sí... perdona que dramatice tanto... Ya son muchas emociones y acaba de empezar el día —dijo Tai.

—No te preocupes, Tai —la chica sonrió de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Taichi cogió una revista sobre fútbol de encima de la mesa y se puso a leerla mientras que Hikari iba a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. La castaña llenó el vaso, pero no lo llegó a beber, apreciando su reflejo en el agua, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Todo esto duró un periodo de aproximadamente un minuto, porque Jampier interpuso su gran cabezota de lana entre el vaso y su cara.

—¿Por qué no le das ya un besito? —le preguntó, pareciendo indiferencia.

—Tenías que llegar a fastidiar —le dijo Kari, molesta— ¿No me puedes dejar en paz el resto del día? A ti te parece gracioso y divertido todo lo que me está sucediendo, mientras yo estoy cargando con todos estos malditos sentimientos que me tienen la cabeza hecha un lío ¿no?

—No me parece para nada divertido, más bien un fastidio.

Hikari lanzó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.  
—Aun no entiendo para que sirves, en vez de ayudar solamente me estas

estorbando.

—Ya verás, Hikari. Tengo un plan perfecto para que te olvides de ése —dijo Jampier.

—Si, claro. Dudo mucho que funcione.

—Claro que funcionará. Es psicológico. Es imposible que falle

La castaña lo miró incrédula.  
—¿Qué sabes tu de psicología?

—Más de lo que piensas. Estudié la carrera de cuatro años —dijo el peluche, orgulloso.

—Mmm... —Jampier busca alguna salida— ¿Cómo crees que entonces me dedico a esto? ¿Me cogieron porque sí?

—Más de lo que piensas. Estudié la carrera de cuatro años —dijo el peluche, orgulloso.

—Mmm... —Jampier busca alguna salida— ¿Cómo crees que entonces me dedico a esto? ¿Me cogieron porque sí?

—Más de lo que piensas. Estudié la carrera de cuatro años —dijo el peluche, orgulloso.

La menor Yagami se echó a reír.  
—¿Desde cuando un peluche estudia psicología? Esto es de locos...

—Mmm... —Jampier busca alguna salida— ¿Cómo crees que entonces me dedico a esto? ¿Me cogieron porque sí?

—A decir verdad, sí. Además, aun creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Mírame... hablando con un peluche —dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no estás loca. No creo que llegues a ese extremo hasta dentro de unos pocos de años.

—Maldito...-murmuró con molestia para después sentarse en una silla que se encontraba ahí con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Jampier salta a la mesa desde aquella silla.  
—Hikari, no puedes vivir así. No es bueno para tu salud —dijo Jampier,

pareciendo incluso coherente.

Hikari sonrió con ironía.  
—¿Por qué tuvo que ser el? Yo no quise enamorarme de el...-se lamentó casi al

punto de las lágrimas.

A Jampier le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente y trago saliva.  
—Si quieres ahogar tus penas conmigo...

Kari sonrió débilmente y lo abrazó.  
—Gracias... —dijo.

—¡Vale, vale! Creo que el momento cursi del día ya pasó. Ahora vuelve con tu hermano, que te está esperando. Luego te diré qué haremos.

—De acuerdo-respondió riendo para después ponerse de pie y regresar a la sala.

Tai seguía leyendo aún cuando ella se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana llegó de nuevo.

Hikari bajó la mirada y trató de centrar su atención a la televisión, aunque con todo lo sucedido no tenía ánimos de estar ahí sentada.

—¡Vaya, Kari! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que habías vuelto —Taichi cierra la revista y la abraza con el brazo izquierdo, cogiéndole del hombro.

—"¿Por qué?" —Pensó, para sí mientras un nuevo sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas— Vaya que estabas atento...

—Je, je. Es que me llamó la atención un fichaje que hizo un equipo ruso. ¿Te puedes creer cuánto pagaron por un tal Danny? ¡Casi cuatro billones de yenes!

La menor sonrió, estaba por decir algo cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Ahora contesto —la chica se puso de pie.

—Claro —dijo Taichi, y abrió de nuevo la revista para seguir leyendo.

—¿Hikari? —se oyó del otro lado de la línea— Soy Takeru.

—¡Takeru! Hola —sonrió— ¿Sucede algo?  
—Pues... ¿No se supone íbamos a quedar para esta tarde?  
—Es cierto...  
—¿Te paso a recoger a las cinco...?  
Después de dos minutos la chica colgó y se dirigió de nuevo al sillón.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta Taichi, sin dejar de fijar la mirada en la revista.

—Takeru —respondió— Había olvidado que quedé con el para salir.

—Anda que tú también tienes una cabeza... —dijo el mayor, riendo.

Hikari rió también, pero más leve.

—¿Te pasa algo? —cerró la revista, y la miró.

—No, nada. Solamente pensaba —respondió devolviendo su vista al televisor.

—Kari —la vuelve a tomar del hombro— ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Eh... —dijo poniéndose nerviosa— ...no es nada, cosas mías.

—Mira Kari... si no quieres salir no tienes por qué hacerlo. Tienes que aprender a decir que no.

—No es eso —negó— Al contrario, creo que necesito distraerme un rato; con todo lo que ha pasado...

—Tú sabes, Kari... Si te cuesta me lo dices y se lo digo de tu parte.

—Tai,, ya dije que no es eso —habló un tanto exasperada.

—Vale, vale. ¿Y no me puedes contar que te ocurre?

—No puedo-respondió cabizbaja.

—Kari, no me ocultes nada, por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? —Tai comienza a ponerse serio.

—Nada, Tai, no me pasa nada —siguió negando.

—Sabes que si no me lo cuentas, puedo pensar cosas que ojala no sean, ¿verdad?

Hikari miró para otro lado.  
-Tai, no porque esté pensativa me está sucediendo o te estoy ocultando algo.

—Ah, ¿y no me lo estás ocultando?

-Eh... —dijo nerviosa— Voy a mi habitación.

—Kari... —Tai se quedó preocupado, viendo a su hermana irse a su habitación. Hikari se encaminó a su cuarto bastante tiste.

La castaña se dejó caer en la cama, mordió su labio inferior y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.  
—¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué justo de ti me fui a enamorar?-se

reprochó en voz baja.

—Al final acabarás siendo poeta —dijo una voz al lado suya.

—¿Eh? ¿Vienes a atormentarme de nuevo? —preguntó Hikari, sin ánimos.

—¿Te estaba atormentando antes? —pregunta Jampier

—Mmm… —dudó— Algo así.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Olvídalo...

—Así no te podré ayudar.

—No me ayudes —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y esa actitud?

—Ni yo sé que me pasa —habló irónica.

—¿Pasó algo con tu hermano?

—No —respondió, fría.

—Buen chiste.

—Me imagino que ya debes saber lo que sucedió —sonrió—, pero no es eso lo que me molestó.

Hikari se puso de pie y encendió la radio.

—¿El qué te molestó? ¿Que ahora no podrás ver el programa ese?

La castaña sonrió.

—Es cierto, puede que haya sido eso —bromeó— Me estoy volviendo una amargada...

—No. Lo que te está pasando es bastante fuerte.

Hikari lo miró atentamente.

—O soy yo la que provoca que sea fuerte... —la chica miró al techo— Tengo la... mala costumbre de "apasionarme", por así decirlo, cuando tengo esperanzas en algo.

—No sé que decirte. Siempre supe que los japoneses erais escoria —dijo con su natural tono.

Hikari iba a replicarlo si no fuera porque llamaron a la puerta de su habitación levemente. La menor Yagami abrió la puerta.

—¿Uh?

—Kari, me voy ya con Matt. Voy a almorzar fuera con él, así que no te preocupes —le dijo su hermano, que fue quien llamaba a la puerta.

—De acuerdo —asintió— Cuídate.

—Y espero que luego me cuentes, cuando estés más tranquila. ¿OK?

—Ok —Para ese entonces ya se le ocurriría alguna buena mentira.

—¡Ah! Y que lo pases bien con TK. A ver si ya te lanzas, que a él no lo veo con valor —le guiña un ojo— Nos vemos, ¡y no te olvides de fregar la cocina!

Hikari lo miró con tristeza y luego con molestia, no hubiese aceptado hacer los deberes de la casa.

—Adiós —se despidió.

Taichi ya había salido de casa y se quedaron solos en casa Hikari y Jampier. Hikari se giró hacia su cuarto y vio a Jampier de pies en la cama.

—Pareces idiota —dijo simplemente Jampier.

—¿Por qué siempre me tienes que ofender? —preguntó, irritada.

—Porque te lo ganas. ¿Cómo te dejas humillar así, haciendo el trabajo de tu hermano?

La castaña meditó unos segundos y después sonrió.  
-El amor te hace cometer estupideces, ¿no crees? —Ahora la chica reía.

A Jampier le corrió una gota de sudor por la cara.

—Bueno, ¿qué hora es?

—Etto... —Hikari miró el reloj de la sala— Tres en punto.

—A comer como cerdos —anunció Jampier, saltando de la cama al suelo.

—Eres raro —murmuró para después dirigirse a la cocina a limpiar el desastre que era.

—¿Raro por qué? Tendré que comer, ¿no?

—Eres un peluche, por si lo olvidabas —mencionó mientras recogía el bote de basura.

—Pero eso no quita que necesite comer.

—Pues, ve que encuentras en la nevera, que yo estoy muy ocupada.

—¡Exijo un plato en condiciones! —comienza a patalear en el suelo.

-Si me molestas, te aseguro que acabarás dentro del bote de basura y con un ladrillo encima de el.

—Vale, seré bueno. —En seguida, Jampier apareció sentado en una silla encima de la mesa con un tenedor y cuchillo en ambas manos.

—Te dije "Busca en la nevera", no que te sentaras a esperar que mágicamente un plato con comida aparezca.

—Vale... Ya buscaré algo yo. ¡Pero no esperes que deje algo vivo en el frigorífico! Encima rebajaré mi elegancia a la de un japonés —Jampier se levantó y fue hacia el frigorífico, para hurgar lo que había en el interior

—Elegancia... —Hikari comenzó a reír divertida.  
El tiempo pasó rápidamente, por fin había terminado de arreglar la casa.

—Iré a vestirme... —le dijo a Jampier.

—Voy contigo. Nadie sabe qué pervertido puede asaltarte mientras te cambias —dijo Jampier, yendo tras ella.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Primero muerta! —gritó, golpeándolo.

—¡Ah! ¡Vale, solo quería protegerte! —dijo, frotándose el chichón producido.

—¡Nada! Eres un pervertido —Hikari se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Que carácter... Como tiene engañados a todos, si cuando está con los demás parece un pan de Dios... —se dijo así mismo Jampier.

A los 30 minutos, Hikari terminó de prepararse, mas no dejaba de verse en el espejo...

—¡Que es para hoy! —bramó Jampier, al otro lado de la puerta.

—Cállate —le respondió calmada. El sonido de la puerta se escuchó— ¡Ya voy!

Hikari abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresita…

—Ho..-hooola, soooooy el nuevo veci-cino. ¿Ju-juegas a las cartas? —dijo un chico de aproximadamente 20 años, que parecía padecer un problema.

—Eh...lo siento, no sé jugar a las cartas —sonrió, tratando de no reír.

—En-tonces te enseño —insistía el chico.

—No, gracias —Hikari cerró la puerta.

—Yo me hubiera reído de él sin cesar. Los japoneses nunca dejáis de sorprenderme —dijo Jampier.

Hikari lo miró divertida y después comenzó a reír.  
—Que horror...

De nuevo llaman a la puerta. Hikari paró de reír y abrió nuevamente.

—¿Ju-juegas? —el mismo chico, que tenía gafas inclusive, le mostró la baraja.

—¡Que no! ¡No quiero jugar! —gritó, exasperada.

—¿Pu-puedo pasar?

—¡NO! —gritó de nuevo—¡Vete!

Nuevamente cerró la puerta en cara del chico.

—Puro enfermo —comenzó a reírse Jampier.

—Y que lo digas —le siguió Hikari— A ese sujeto ya lo odio.

—Vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Hikari abrió...  
—¡Ya dije que no!

—¡Hikari!... —retrocedió TK, asustado.

-T...Tk, lo siento mucho —se disculpó, avergonzada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el joven Takaishi. Jampier se partía de risa atrás.

—Nada, es que… hay un tipo bien raro que no me dejaba en paz, preguntándome si quería jugar a las cartas —explicó— Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

—¿Ju-juegas? —preguntó el chico de antes, que estaba justo detrás de TK.

—Por enésima vez: ¡NO! —gritó—¡Ya me tienes harta!

—¡Kari! ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó TK— Es raro verte tan alterada.

—Es que... ese sujeto no deja de fastidiarme...

—¿"Ese sujeto"? ¡Es mi primo Ichigo! ¿No te acuerdas de él? —dijo TK, totalmente anonado.

—Tu...¿primo? —habló, confundida—¿Es broma?

—... ¿no te acuerdas de él?

—¿Ju-juegas? —volvió a preguntar Ichigo.

-No, lo siento, no lo recuerdo —Hikari miró a Ichigo— Y, ¿que parte de NO, no entiendes, Ichigo?

—... ¿juegas? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Ya basta, Ichigo. Kari no está de humor —dijo TK, recorriéndole una gota de sudor por el rostro. Posó una mano en su hombro— Esta noche jugaré contigo.

—Va-vale —Ichigo bajó la cabeza y no volvió a decir nada.

—Siento estar así de exasperada, TK —se disculpó.

—No importa. Comprendo que hoy no sea tu mejor día. ¿Quieres que quedemos otro día...?

—No, no es necesario —sonrió.

—OK —TK devuelve la sonrisa— ¿Qué tienes pensado que hagamos?

—No sé, lo que tú quieras.

—¿Va-vamos al parque de a-tracciones? —sugiere, de la nada, Ichigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Irás con nosotros, Ichigo?-preguntó, nuevamente sonriendo.

—Pues en principio sí, bueno... un imprevisto de mis tíos. No te molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó TK, con pesar.

—Eh... supongo que no —por dentro Hikari deseaba que Ichigo desapareciera.

—Genial, gracias Kari —agradece TK, más contento.

—No hay de que, ¿nos vamos?


End file.
